


Hamartia

by hedgerowhag



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (without being friends), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, and hux as an exhausted lieutenant, featuring: kylo as a nasty shite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerowhag/pseuds/hedgerowhag
Summary: “Yes, Ren? Forgotten something?”“Only to wish our most beloved Lieutenant good rest,” Kylo tells him, tipping his chin up under the pale white lights of the corridor as he lowers his hand, “After he so brilliantly showed his superiors what a moron he is.”





	Hamartia

**Author's Note:**

> otpb0t, i kno u have been perusing my bottom kylo fic so i made sure to actually use the tag when relevant :>

The Stormtroopers throw themselves into salutes at the side of the corridor as Lieutenant Hux passes them. His arms swing stiffly at his sides as he sets down his footsteps in sharp claps on the glossed black tiles. His face is red, lips cinched against his teeth, almost sickly on the background of his soot coloured uniform.

There is only so much time Hux can bear awake and among people before his patience wears out like a broken sole. Kylo knows this, had been exploiting this delicate feature of the Lieutenant for years, and that is why he had indulged in interrupting Hux on the bridge as he tried to report to his superiors. He bit on his excitement as he watched Hux lose track of his temper and rein it back with unvoiced reprimands as the officers pinned him under uninspired looks.

Being outside of the chain of command posed by the First Order, Kylo is free to act on his will without being confronted by the officers. He used that privilege to hover over Hux, just at the edge of his sight, as he saw to his duties while slightly but consistently inconvenienced by small mishaps. Either the slip of his foot, the clatter of his datapad on the floor, or the blank static in his mind as he opened his mouth to pass on the General’s orders.

Without a mask, Kylo had to bite the insides of his cheeks and chew on them to stop his smile as he watched Hux excuse himself from the bridge. Order has returned to the Star Destroyed; the Lieutenant isn’t needed in his less than ideal state. He departed with pinned niceties and, as he turned, clipped Kylo with an elbow to his ribs.

Kylo pulls his hood low over his head and widens his steps as he follows Hux from the bridge. He keeps out of Hux’s sight, stepping into alcoves or adjacent corridors when Hux begins to pause – as though he suspects his second shadow.

When they are on the corridor to Hux’s officer’s quarters, Kylo prepares to catch the Lieutenant unaware. He increases his pace, barely letting his feet touch the floor, still making no sound as Hux approaches his door.

Except, when Kylo lifts his hand, prepared to snag the Lieutenant’s feet from under him with the Force, Hux turns.

“Yes, Ren?” Hux asks with his teeth barely moving apart. “Forgotten something?”

“Only to wish our most beloved Lieutenant good rest,” Kylo tells him, tipping his chin up under the pale white lights of the corridor as he lowers his hand, “After he so brilliantly showed his superiors what a moron he is.”

Kylo chokes on his tongue, swallowing the dry air, when a gloved hand cracks against his throat – fingertips pinning on the pulse points under his jaw. His head drops back, throwing off the cowl.

“What?” Kylo wheezes. “Losing your cool, Lieutenant?” He closes his hand on Hux’s wrist, the leather glove squeaks on his knuckles as he squeezes. “Frustrated you couldn’t get the General’s favour?”

“You sick little whore.” Hux leans in, leaving a silver of space between that bared teeth. “Can’t get enough of licking up attention. I am going to make you _choke_ on it.”

“Then give it to me, Lieutenant. Or is this all you can offer?”

Hux slams Kylo to the wall of the corridor with his forearm against his throat. Kylo coughs in Hux’s face and winces.

“You aren’t choking on shit yet.” Hux takes Kylo by the back of his neck, squeezing the soft jumping lines of his arteries, and hauls him toward the doors of his quarters.

Kylo is snickering, tripping on his feet as Hux wrangles him. He catches himself on the opening doors, arms spreading with their splitting halves.

It is easy enough for Hux to march Kylo toward the sofa underneath the viewport in the main living area. Kylo falls knees first onto the sofa, arms braced on the backrest. They have been here before, not always on civil terms.

“Yes, I think I will take a seat, Lieutenant Hux.” Kylo crosses his ankles and sits back on his heels. “Why don’t you offer me a drink too.”

“And what makes you think you deserve my pleasantries?” Hux grunts as he reaches to Kylo’s front, unbuckling the belt keeping his surcoat closed. It drops to the floor with Kylo’s lightsaber before being flung aside by Hux’s boot.

Kylo snorts but doesn’t argue. Instead, he pushes back, giving Hux the space to pull off his surcoat and cowl while taking the excuse to press his ass against the crotch of Hux’s trousers, rubbing against it. “What, not even foreplay?” he asks when Hux doesn’t pause.

The heavy fabric of Kylo’s outer coat is thrown to the floor. Hux holds Kylo by his flanks, pushing up his tunic and undershirt, fingers in cold leather spreading out on his ribs that are barely visible under the thick layers of muscle and fat. Hux digs his fingertips in, feeling the bumps of his ribs as Kylo bites down on his laughter. He doesn’t hesitate to push into Hux’s hands and show a smirk over his shoulder.

Hux doesn’t return his glance as he proceeds with his work. He jerks the waistband of Kylo’s trousers, cutting the buttons into his stomach as he pulls the fabric like a leash. Kylo slips on the sofa, one knee giving out, and laughs when his face meets the backrest. Hux hauls him back, onto his feet, and yanks Kylo by his hair toward the bedroom.

The light follows them through the quarters, sparking up in the disarray bedroom that Hux abandoned two cycles ago when the emergency claxons flared throughout the ship. Kylo’s back is turned to the bed by Hux and he grins around the hair in his mouth as a hand returns to his throat like the weight of a collar.

Kylo steps onto the drooping covers as the edge of the mattress bumps his legs. “Come on then,” he says, dropping onto the bed out of Hux’s grip. “Give me your attention.” He lies back and puts his booted feet up on the edge of the mattress that is still rocking with his weight, tipping his legs open.

Hux’s breathing is hissing through his teeth. He is flushed across his forehead and nose as he stares at the gap between the bunched tunic and the waistband of Kylo’s trousers where his pale, mole poked skin lines a break in the black.

Laughter catches in the room, stifled by the mattress as Hux tears Kylo over onto his stomach. He gets his knees and hands underneath himself as he crawls up the bed before Hux catches him by the waistband again and yanks it down, widening the strip of skin underneath the rumpled tunic.

“You fucking attention whore,” Hux says absently as Kylo pushes his ass into Hux’s hands, letting him palm it through the tight fabric of his trousers.

“That is a promotion from ‘whore’, so I will accept it.”

Kylo is forced out of his tunic and left in the thin undershirt as Hux takes to his trousers while Kylo reaches for the low table at the side of the bed. Without the need for excess possessions, there are no draws, no nightstand, and Kylo grins as he takes the toppled bottle of lube lying beside a crumpled towel.

The bottle slips from Kylo’s hand onto the bed when Hux thrusts his face back into the mattress. Kylo is laughing, rubbing his face into the covers that smell of old sweat and sterile laundry chemicals. Hux’s mouth is against his ear, hot breath and wet lips pressed to the curve. Kylo leans back to feel Hux’s chest and hips weighing on him. The breathing against his ear deepens and he hears Hux swallow, as though he means to say something, but nothing comes.

“Are you finally admitting that you are dog?” Kylo asks, turning against Hux’s bearing weight. “Climbing onto me like this. Do you have no shame, Lieutenant?”

Hux’s teeth scrape together and Kylo cringes. “As opposed to who? You?”

“I never claimed composure.”

Kylo turns and swipes his tongue across Hux’s teeth, while reaching for the belt of Hux’s uniform jacket. But Hux pushes him down by the shoulders. Kylo’s lips scratch the covers as Hux rips down his trousers. Cool, recycled air cuts the skin on the small of his back and his ass as the waistband of his trousers and underwear is scraped down to his thighs.

Kylo hears Hux strip his gloves and grab the bottle of lube from the covers. He tips it down, hitting the base, and then uncaps it. The liquid is poured onto his hand and spread across his fingers as Kylo crosses his arms underneath his head.

Keeping a hand on the base of Kylo’s back, Hux presses his middle fingers against his hole, rubbing the lube over his perineum with his thumb. Kylo is holding onto the covers underneath him, rocking back onto Hux’s hand. His mouth is open, lips smeared on the fabric.

Kylo keens when he is filled out by two fingers without preamble and fucked by rough jerks of Hux’s hand. He is pulled back onto the thrusts by the hem of his undershirt that chokes him with the collar that cuts into his neck. Kylo tries to reach back, to force Hux’s hand even closer and grind against it as his knees slip apart on the sheets.

“Come on, you are giving me nothing,” Kylo mutters into the shaking mattress, fucking himself on Hux’s fingers, almost getting close to the pleasure that will make him squirm under his skin. But he is held down by his hair wrapped on Hux’s hand, yanked in caution every time he tries to force Hux to move as he wants him to. He needs his thighs to hurt, his pelvis to ache as he tries to close his legs. But Hux is a sadist that will only listen to himself.

The covers are hot underneath Kylo, damp from his spit and the sweat of his palms as Hux fucks him with three fingers with a mechanical pace. Kylo’s back stiffens when Hux pushes apart his fingers, bruising his skin with the knuckles pressed up against his ass. Kylo fits his thumb between his lips, pressing crescents into the skin with his teeth as a whine itches his tongue. Hux shakes him by the neck, yanking a dazed moan out of Kylo.

With a hand back between kylo’s shoulders, Hux pulls his fingers out. He is wound tight, almost too stiff to reposition himself when he hears Hux open the fly of his uniform trousers. The lube is poured directly over Kylo’s ass, without any real aim, before being scooped and pushed inside Kylo’s hole.

Kylo whines and kicks his booted feet on the bed. “Come on, come on!” He tries to pull Hux closer by the backs of his knees. “Just fuck me, you stupid bitch!”

Hux’s open palm strikes across Kylo’s ass. The fingers still instead make Kylo yelp as he tenses from the hit. Hux pulls his fingers out and grabs the hem of Kylo’s undershirt, using it to coordinate Kylo toward his cock. He presses flushed head against Kylo’s hole, letting it slip to make Kylo whine and squirm.

“Truly Ren,” Hux laughs, “No composure whatsoever.”

Hux drags Kylo back by the wide berth of hips onto his cock, handling him like an unwilling animal as he pushes inside. Kylo is quiet, face buried in the mattress, and Hux is taking in the feeling of having Kylo’s warm body around his cock, the twitching of his thighs squeezing around him.

Their bodies meet, sweat sticking to sweat on feverish skin, fabric scratching fabric, and Kylo is still not making a sound. Hux scoffs, but then a mutter comes up from against the mattress.

“Are you in yet?” Kylo’s cheek is smeared on the covers as he turns, squinting at Hux over his shoulder.

There is silence as Hux blinks rapidly at Kylo. “What?”

Kylo lifts himself onto his hands and looks back. “Did your dick shrink? Or break? I can barely feel anything.” He rolls his hips back, clenching, and reaches behind to wrap his fingers on the base of Hux’s cock. Squeezing, he frowns.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Hux gives Kylo a shove with his hips, dislodging his hand. “My entire cock is in your ass. Is that not enough for you?”

Kylo’s feet lift from the mattress and kick up, digging into Hux’s ass, forcing him to grab Kylo’s shoulders for balance. “There must be at least another inch,” he mutters under his breath, “ _at least_!”

At loss, Hux moves to push Kylo’s face back down into the mattress, but Kylo bucks him off and Hux drops onto the bed, head hanging over the edge. Kylo is climbing onto him, straddling his lap, and pressing Hux’s thighs to the bed with his calves. He reseats himself onto Hux’s cock, grinding down as lube runs from his ass down to his thighs.

Hux grabs Kylo by the knees to lift himself onto his elbows. His neck strains and shoulders burn. He almost drops again and slips from the edge when Kylo raises off Hux’s cock and reseats himself sharply.

“Oh—” Kylo mumbles, throat dry. “I think I’ve found it.”

“Fuck you,” Hux manages to breathe out.

Kylo leans back on his hands and lifts up, never looking down at Hux as he starts fucking himself on his cock, letting his head tip onto one shoulder. He is going slow, falling back onto Hux’s hips with his entire weight and grinding down in heavy circles before lifting again. Kylo doesn’t notice when Hux pulls on the folds of his trousers, tugging on them, trying to regain some control.

The springs are groaning as the bed sways, rocking with Kylo’s body. Hux’s head drops back, over the edge of the mattress with the falling covers, as Kylo pushes down his sweat damp underwear and takes his cock into his hand. He is getting carried away, too dizzy with the heat under his clothes, the stretch between his opens thighs, to notice Hux pushing himself up from the edge of the bed again.

The mattress rattles when Kylo is thrown onto his back. Hux is on him, twisting his arms down, putting a hand on his throat. Kylo is trashing, hooking his legs on Hux’s waist, showing his teeth and gums as he is choked. Hux is pulling up the seat of Kylo’s trousers, baring his ass, and pushes his cock inside him. After several sharp thrusts that make Kylo hiccup, he seems to calm, melting at the sensation of a cock filling him up.

“Now do you feel it?” Hux grinds into Kylo as he feels the legs on his back pull him down. Kylo is pouting, face as red as his lips, but Hux squeezes his throat, stopping Kylo when he tries to push up on the mattress.

The covers drop onto the floor. The bedframe is scraping on the wall. Kylo’s thighs are red with the burn from the fabric of Hux’s trousers and his stomach is damp with sweat and precum in the creases. Hux’s fingers are tangled with Kylo’s hair and yank on the knots as he presses his palm underneath Kylo’s jaw, squeezing until his mouth is open and dripping spit from the corners.

Kylo reaches up, fingers numb with tremors, and fumbles for the collar of Hux’s jacket, pulling on it until Hux’s throat is at his mouth. He bites on the shifting tendons, pulling the skin as Hux fucks him hard against the mattress, hips bucking when Kylo sucks on his jaw.  Hux grunts and bows over Kylo, shoving him down onto the bed before putting a palm over Kylo’s mouth. He laughs through Hux’s fingers, even as his thighs tip up under Hux’s pressing weight.

Nose to nose, staring at the giddy eyes, Hux speaks against his own knuckles that are burned by Kylo’s breathing, “Keep your mouth shut, you fucking whore.”

Kylo covers Hux’s wrist with his hands, urging him to press down as Hux starts to forget him again, focusing on the way his cock is gripped by Kylo’s body and the wet sounds between them. Kylo grunts at him and tries to reach up again, to pull Hux’s hair. But he doesn’t get a chance; he is thrown down by the harsh thrusts that punch whimpers out of him. He is overwhelmed by Hux throwing his whole body into the movements as he fucks him.

There is a hitch in Kylo’s throat when Hux sharply leans into him. Hux’s teeth are against his cheek, breath burning his skin. Kylo’s eyes roll behind his eyelids and face twitches behind Hux’s hand as he is filled with cum.

There is a quiet moment as Hux’s hand drops to the side, covered in Kylo’s spit. He pushes himself back onto his haunches, holding onto Kylo’s thighs as he looks down at the mess of lube and cum that Kylo feels drool onto his ass as Hux pulls out. The mess runs down his back, onto the covers, sinking into the mattress.

Kylo’s cock is pressed down by the waistband of his bunched trousers, pulsing with rushing blood. His thin undershirt is stuck to his chest and armpits, bunched on his back like a second skin. He barely hears over his breathing the mattress springs squeak as Hux lifts off the bed.

Kylo lurches. Legs hook on Hux’s waist, making him falter and turn.

“You piece of shit,” Kylo pants. His hands squeeze into fists on the sheet covering the mattress. “Just fucking come back here—” He yanks Hux down with his booted feet.

Lazy from the orgasm, Hux lets himself fall over Kylo before shoving aside Kylo’s legs, beginning to stand again. Kylo almost begs, shouts at him, but Hux is reaching for the bottle dripping lube onto the mattress. He pours it onto his hand, adding to the wet patches. Then, Hux holds one of Kylo’s legs down against his chest.

Hux looks up at Kylo’s puffy, red face and hisses, “Keep your mouth _shut_. I am just about tired enough of you.” Then, he reaches down and pushes two slick fingers inside Kylo, forcing the lube and cum out of him.

“Well c’me on then—” Kylo chokes when Hux takes his other hand off Kylo’s thigh and shoves his middle finger into his mouth.

Hux leans over him, pressing his palm to Kylo’s chin as he pushes his finger against his tongue. “I told you to _shut it_.”

Kylo’s thighs are shaking as Hux fucks him with his fingers, giving no pretence of patience as he presses them against his prostate. Kylo’s breathing is burning his upper lip and his eyes are watering, blurring the sight of Hux kneeling over him. Kylo covers Hux’s hand on his mouth with his own, squeezing the bone and skin as his heels dig into the bed, running black streaks on the grey fabric.

Spit is dripping down Kylo’s jaw as he shuts his eyes and bite on Hux’s knuckles. His hips jerk up and flinch as cum drips onto his stomach, staining his trousers. Hux presses three of his fingers against Kylo’s prostate, massaging it as Kylo whines and sniffs up snot on his upper lip.

Hux pulls his finger from Kylo’s mouth, wiping the spit on his chin, still fucking him with his other hand. “Is this what you wanted when you followed me?” Hux asks through his teeth. “Is this what a whore like you wanted?”

Kylo doesn’t say anything; his tongue is melted in his mouth, sticking to his teeth, garbling syllables. His head hits the mattress as he shakes and thrashes, squirming back onto Hux’s hand. Both aching far too much as Hux tries to fuck him again and wanting to let Hux ruin him.

“Isn’t this what you needed?” Hux leans down and licks across Kylo’s cheek to his temple, tasting his sweat flushed skin.

Kylo tries to close his thighs around Hux’s arm, locking his hand in place, but soon Hux is leaning away and Kylo is left empty. Cum and lube are drying on his hot skin, congealing sweat and fabric chafing his back.

Kylo swallows and presses his legs toward himself. “You fucking dog,” he groans. He knows he will be sore, later. After he fucks himself again with his own hand in his own bed, with fingers in his mouth, face in the pillows.

“You asked for it.” Hux laughs and turns away from Kylo, dropping his feet to the floor.

Kylo can see Hux doing up his trousers, readjusting his jacket, movements slack but impatient. After two shifts of emergency protocols, those clothes must be uncomfortably damp with sweat, worn in against Hux’s body. They should be pulled off, thrown into the chute, leaving more skin for Kylo to cut up with his crooked, chipped nails.

Kylo pushes Hux’s back with his boot and winces when lube sticks to the crease of his thigh. Kylo digs his heel in between the bumps of Hux’s spine, leaving tracks of grey down his back. Hux shudders and stands off the bed. He looks down at Kylo, the corners of his eyes tinted red and lips pinched white.

“I guess you did give me what I wanted.” Kylo reaches down between his legs, still tied by the mangled trousers, and feels with his shaking fingers the lube and cum running down the crease of his ass. “You did good, Lieutenant.”

Hux’s lips curl on his teeth, showing the red lines of his gums. “You are a mess, Ren.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
